


Valentine's Date

by rinnytin



Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [7]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, they r in love :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: "Leather harnesses and dark lace that would stand out against his sun-deprived skin, Itaru didn’t know if he would be able to pull them off. He was soft, not just in how his body felt - but his demeanor and what he liked."[or just more banita lingerie fics from ao3 user Rinnytin]
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Valentine's Date

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH couldn't do one day but combined the lingerie/free day!! I will be updating my personal valentines day's series randomly bc i started smth everyday prompt yeehaw

“I like this one,” Itaru pointed to the screen, the set was red - a shiny red bra and panties set with a strappy garter belt with a heart-shaped ring that would sit just under his belly. Banri opened it in a new tab, scrolling through the rest of the site and pointing out some of the sets that he liked - mostly sets that were darker than what that Itaru would wear for him and they were sexy. Leather harnesses and dark lace that would stand out against his sun-deprived skin, Itaru didn’t know if he would be able to pull them off. He was soft, not just in how his body felt but with his demeanor when they were together; he felt confident when he was wearing lingerie but even that was a little out of his comfort zone.

“You’d look good in something like this,” Banri pointed to a black lace bodysuit type thing, Itaru watched as he clicked on it and the color options showed up. There were a few colors that Banri clicked through them - stopping at a pastel purple one. It was a color that Itaru was comfortable with and while he wasn’t opposed to the garment - it had a deep V-neck, high cut legs, and a cut out on the stomach, “Would you want to try something like this?”

“Do you think it would look on me?” Itaru smiled and he clicked through the preview pictures, humming when he saw how the bottom was cut like a thong in the back. Banri chuckled as he added it to the cart, reaching back to squeeze Itaru’s ass.

“Your ass looks great in panties that are cut like that,” Banri was honest about how much he loved Itaru in anything - his suits for work, his comfy mix-matched loungewear, or in the sexy costumes and lingerie they would pick out together on nights like this, “But your ass looks good in everything. Might want to get one of those strappy things.”

Banri pointed to a garter that was suggested at the bottom - the straps ending just under the model’s ass, accentuating her curves. It was clear on the direction that Banri was leading him was specific - one that was strappy and probably really flattering on him. He figured that it would be a good enough surprise since Valentine’s day was coming up and Banri was already planning a night away at a nice hotel for them both.

“I’ll think about it if you get me coffee,” Itaru smiled as Banri rolled his eyes, sliding the laptop onto his lap before getting up, kissing him before he headed to the door, “Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Banri had booked a fancy western-style hotel, the bathroom outfitted with a massive personal bathtub and glass shower. The both of them were stunned by the massive room and because Banri booked it under the event of it being Valentine’s Day - there was a bottle of wine and platter of strawberry chocolate on the bed, set up just before they arrived after their dinner. Itaru told Banri to wait in the bathroom once they finished the strawberries - it was his turn to give his gift. He undressed, shoving his clothes into the drawer to hide it for now before slipping on the lavender bodysuit and struggled to get himself into the garter belt thing that he had bought. It wrapped around his waist in a few crossed straps, connecting to a belt that sat high on his thigh - just his ass. He gave himself a once over in the full-length mirror, putting on the final touches before sitting down.

“Banri, you can come out,” Itaru called out, crossing his legs awkwardly in an attempt to look sexy. He felt awkward, not in the bodysuit - but the pink leather thigh harness that was crossed every which way made him feel like he was doing too much. But it was what Banri wanted and since Banri took the lead with their public valentine’s stuff - he was the present for Banri, a bit cheesy in concept but he was going to be taking the lead on White Day celebrations and he could get away with it. He rolled his ankle around, the heels he bought had straps that went up to his calves and a thick platform that wasn’t impossible to walk in for him if Banri wanted him to - but still, he was worried his legs would forget how to work and he would end up falling face first in front of Banri.

“Oh shit,” Banri covered his mouth, face turning red as Itaru smiled at him. He uncrossed his legs, standing up and showing himself off - embarrassed since he was already hard, his cock pressing against the lace, “You look… perfect.”

“I got the hint when you kept pointing out harnesses so I found one that was more… me,” Itaru smiled, it sounded stupid out loud - how he came to the conclusion that pink was much more of an  _ Itaru Thing _ than the edgy looking ones that Banri had pointed out was a mystery. It didn’t make sense, but at the same time, he wasn’t able to picture himself wearing something like this unless it was a pretty soft color. 

“Pink and incredibly hot?”

“Yes?” Itaru laughed awkwardly, rubbing the toe of his heel into the ground; Banri didn’t make a move to touch him yet, still standing across the room and staring, “You probably wanted me to get something darker and I ruined it.”

“No, I think pink suits you. That’s why I buy you stuff that is pink,” Banri was mumbling, his face red as he came up to kiss him. He was still dressed up from dinner - his dress shirt was unbuttoned a bit, revealing enough of his skin that Itaru had to look away. Banri looked good naked, obviously, his body was firm and he was toned - but there was something that just felt hot about him being fully dressed while Itaru was wearing just lingerie. Banri knew it, the number of times that Itaru pointed out nice suits that Banri would look good in was on par with how often Banri pointed out lingerie for Itaru. It wasn’t Itaru leaned forward to ease the awkward angle once he realized he was towering over Banri in his heels.

_So much for being soft and delicate,_ Itaru thought bitterly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Why are you pouting,” Banri kneeled in front of him, playing with the buckle of the strap that is on his thigh, “Do you not like me saying you look good in pink?”

“The heels make me too tall,” Banri leaned back, lifting one of Itaru’s legs up and kissing the bare skin between each of the straps that made its way to just under his knee. 

“I like them a lot,” Banri smiled as he gave this other leg the same treatment, “They make your legs look longer and I know you wanted to make it really special since you even painted your nails.”

Itaru looked down, he did want to make it special - so special that he subjected himself to the torture of going to salons to get things done - the nails and the full body hair removal. It was painful and awkward, but it was for Banri. He was smooth and felt like his effort was well rewarded when slipped on the bodysuit and he looked angelic in the lace. 

“I wanted to be a good present for you,” Itaru sighed as Banri stood up, taking off his blazer and tossing it on the desk without caring about it getting wrinkled or ruined.

“You know you could have asked me to have fuck you in the back of your car and it would be an amazing gift,” Banri smiled as Itaru reached up to undo his belt, blushing as he took his cock out, “Getting straight to it, huh?”

“Do you want me to slow down?” Itaru looked up, not being sarcastic despite sounding like a smart remark. Banri wasn’t really into the slow, gentle love that usually would be associated with Valentine’s day - he was rough around the edges still and liked sex that way as well.

“A little,” Banri bit his bottom lip as Itaru’s tongue cupped the head of his cock, moaning as he palmed himself through the lace, “We have the whole night for this.”

“I know,” Itaru pouted, kissing the head and he wished that he had lipstick so he could mark up Banri’s skin, “But…”

“You want me?” Banri smirked as he rubbed his cock against his lips, smiling as Itaru licked at him with a nod, “Are you hard just thinking about it?”

Itaru blushed as he leaned back, moving the bottom of his bodysuit and pulling his cock out, and leaning back so Banri could look at him. His face was warm and he could tell that Banri was interested, unable to keep his hands off his cock and guiding it back to Itaru’s lips. He pushed forward, Itaru’s mouth stretching around him as he tried to take more of his length - his throat relaxing as Banri grabbed the back of his head, holding him still as he rocked into his face. His eyes were glossy, focused on Banri as he tried to breathe through his nose with the obstruction of Banri’s cock in the back of his throat.

“You’re so good at this,” Banri smiled as he rubbed his thumb over his stretched lips. He pulled back, watching as Itaru gasped and wiped his lips with the back of his hand - smiling as Banri wiped his cheeks, the tears slipping down, “I can’t wait anymore, Itaru.”

“There is lube and condoms in my bookbag,” Itaru nodded to the bag near the desk and grabbed it, sitting next to Itaru while he took out the bottle and boxed - tossing them onto the bed before dropping the bag back on the floor, “We don’t have to use the condoms if you don’t want them.”

“Really?” Banri smiled as he rubbed Itaru’s thigh, humming as he tossed the box next to the bag, “Can’t say no to that.”

Banri was throughout with the foreplay, but Itaru was well aware of how Banri was paying a lot of attention to the harness - kissing the flesh that was being gently squeezed. It wasn’t he turned around, that he realized just what the harness was doing for him - the sound that Banri made was so undignified. Itaru was sure that Banri was possessed, biting and marking the skin like he would die if he didn’t. Itaru had to beg him to fuck him because if he didn’t Banri would have just marked him up until he was bruised and sore from his mouth alone. Which wouldn’t have been that bad if he wasn’t hard, to the point of it being painful - he was leaking precum all over the floor and whining until Banri gave in. 

“You’re so hot, Itaru,” Banri gasped, groping at the lace on his chest as Itaru lowered himself on his cock, “I wanted to see in shit like this for so long.”

“Banri, you can hold them like handles,” Itaru guided Banri to the straps on his thighs, whining when Banri did just that. The angle made Banri’s cock hit deep - enough that Itaru was seeing stars as Banri thrust into him. It was an unsexy thing to say, but Banri didn’t seem to mind how he was dumb it sounded - following Itaru’s lead - using the leather straps as handles to keep his legs like that. It wasn’t uncomfortable, most of Itaru’s body weight rested on Banri’s chest and he was gripping the pillows in an attempt to relieve Banri of holding him too much.

“Itaru, get on your hands,” Banri pulled out and Itaru scrambled to get onto his hands and knees, pulling the strap of the panty to the side and moaning as Banri filled him again - holding the harness at his hip and pulling him back to meet his thrusts, “You’re body is so fucking perfect.”

“Do you like your present?” Itaru asked, moaning as he reached under himself to jerk himself off in time with Banri’s thrusts. He felt like was going to cum at any minute - Banri’s soft grunts getting more frequent as he pulled Itaru flush against him and ground against him.

“Yeah, gonna cum,” Banri mumbled, rubbing his hands over his back before tracing the designs in the lace with his fingers, “I love you, Itaru.”

Itaru whined, wiggling away from him and turning onto his back - wrapping his legs around his waist, his heels pressing into his lower back. Banri didn’t bother taking them off and he was glad he didn’t, he felt sexy like this - Banri halfway undressed and him still in his full lingerie set, unripped like some of his sets that got Banri too excited. Banri leaned in, kissing him as he slipped his hand in his, squeezing it as he moaned against his lips - this was perfect. Itaru smiled as Banri wrapped his hand around his cock, whispering against his lips that he was going to cum and he wanted Itaru to cum with him. He could feel the warmth filling him, Banri whining against his lips and squeezing his cock as he came - Itaru shaking as he came against the lace.

He uncurled himself from Banri’s body - laughing as Banri rolled onto his back and just kept muttering how he loved him. Itaru sat up, pushing Banri’s shoulder before whining for him to start the bath like he said that he would. Banri got up, pressing a kiss against his shoulder before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

“Just sit for a bit,” Banri poked his head out, “I’ll undress you before we get in.”

“Banri?” Itaru sighed and looked over to him, laying on his back in the middle of the bed. Banri raised a brow, glancing at the tub then back at Itaru.

“Yeah?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Itaru smiled as Banri threw a towel at him, rolling his eyes as he went back into the bathroom to set the bath up. He could hear Itaru whining, stomping over in, and coming to watch Banri pour the bubble bath into the water. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck as he pulled Banri away from the tub, “Say it back, Banri.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Itaru,” Banri rubbed his arm, leaning his head back and smiling when he could look up at Itaru, “I love you.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
